Lost Cause
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: "It's like you're screaming, but none can hear." Lauren Branning is on the verge of collapse and doesn't feel like anyone understands her until she meets Justin Bieber, who believes he can save her. Will he fix her?


I looked over towards my house, I could see it straight from the park bench I was now laying on. I was extremely drunk and I couldn't face going home, going and getting shouted at just for having a good time. Deep down, I felt nothing but sadness but it's not like I can just open my heart up to anyone without a care. I slowly began to attempt to stand up but all I could do was just fall back down to the bench.

"You alright?" I heard a voice call. I just nodded in reply as the figure moved closer. "Doesn't look it."

"No, really I am." I smiled a little looking up at this complete stranger.

He was stood directly in front of me, staring at me with those big brown eyes of his that were literally making me melt. He was quite attractive to be honest, but i'm guessing he's had most girls thinking that when they first meet him. He slowly ran his hands through his short blonde hair.

"Well you're sat out here in the freezing cold staring at that house over there, which I assume is yours." He studdied my every move. "Why don't you just go home?" His voice turned into a concerned, soft tone.

"It's not that simple, you know? I mean i'm definatly going to get screamed at for being drunk."

"If you know you're going to get shouted at, why do it?" He placed his hand ontop of mine in an attempt to warm my shivering body up.

"It's my outlet." I half smiled at him. Why was I revealing my most darkest secrets to a complete stranger?

"I see." The boy nodded and then looked down at the floor. "Why dont you try talking to someone?"

"It's like nobody's listening. You can shout, scream and cry as much as you want.. but nobody is ever going to listen to you." I just played with my fingers looking down at the floor too.

"I'm a good listener... I could be your listener? If you'll let me..."

"Well, I don't even know my listeners name." I smiled slightly looking at him.

"It's Justin, Justin Bieber."

"I'm Lauren Branning." I slowly began to stand up. "And I better get home."

"When can I see you again, Lauren?" Justin stood up looking at me and I shuffled my way to the front door.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around." I smiled and slowly unlocked the front door wondering inside.

"Lauren? Is that you?" I rolled my eyes as I realised she heard the noise I made entering her house. She walked into the hallway and noticed me still trying to remove my key from the door. "I should've known."

"It was one drink!" I growled as she pulled the key from the keyhole for me. "Just one drink, Mum. Why'd you get so stressed over it!"

"Because, Lauren you're completely destorying your life. I mean every single night I see you go out and come back completely smashed." Mum's tone began to harden. "I dont understand it darling, Is it because Joey left?"

"No, no way!" I shouted walking into the kitchen and making myself a cup of water.

"Then what?!" She shouted again.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ordered before walking out of the kitchen and carefully made my way upstairs into my bedroom.

I never really understood the reason for my out of control drinking, it just developed out of nowhere. My understanding was that if I ever became stressed, nervious or upset the first place i'd hit would be the pub. When I was younger my Dad had an affair on my Mum, which I walked in on. I'm a sorta "wrong place, wrong time" kinda girl. I always stumble upon things I shouldn't, kinda explains a lot. But maybe this Justin guy could be good for me. I mean it's like he's the only person who seemed to care about my feelings.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest headache in the world, so I thought it would be a good idea to go downstairs and lay on the sofa. But no, apparently that's not aloud to happen here. Seriously?!

"Get up, Lauren." I heard Dad's voice come through the lounge door. "Get dressed."

"Why?" I said without a care just staring at the screen directly in front of me.

"Because I told you to, alright? I've got things for you to do."

"But i've got head ache." I groaned.

"Yeah? And who's fault is that? Up, dressed... Now!"

I moved my blanket before standing up and giving him the "I hate you" look, and wondered upstairs to get myself dressed.

"She came home like it, yet again last night." Tanya, my mum walked in. "Max, we need to do something."

"Yeah and i'm sorting it alright? Everything's gonna be fine alright babe?" He smiled reassuringly at my Mum who quickly left for work just as I made my way downstairs.

"What is it that you want?" I rolled my eyes with a slight huff.

"You can help me at work." His fake smile gave it all way, he knew I wasn't going to be happy.

"Whatever." I quickly grabbed my phone from the side and followed him out the house.

I sat in the Car Lot that my dad owns spinning myself around on one of the office chairs he had placed in the office. Admittidly I was getting bored of spinning, but it was fun just annoying him.

"Lauren, can you not?" I saw him look up from his papers. "Can you at least at like a mature girl when my new employee gets here?"

"New employee?" I echoed him. "I thought you worked with Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah but he's never here. I need someone I can rely on." Dad spoke just as the door opened.

"You can rely on me, Sir." I stared up at this guys face, It was Justin. The one from last night.

I couldn't control myself inside. This boy, the one I had thoughts about last night, This perfect human being is working for my dad? Am I dreaming, I blinked as a hand began waving itself in front of my face.

"What?" I stared at Dad.

"Would you wind watching the office with Lauren while I go and get us some coffees?" Dad quickly wondered off.

"It's you, isn't it?" Justin spoke quietly.

"Is what me?" I pretended to act dumb.

"From last night, on the bench?" He sat in front of me, staring at my face.

"Oh that." I looked down a little. "Yeah, that was me."

He chuckled a little as I raised my head. "Well you were right about me seeing you again, looks like i'm going to be seeing quite a lot of you. Lauren Branning."

"Yeah? Sometimes that's not the best thing in the world." I half smiled.

"It is for me." Justin stared into my eyes. All I could see in his, was love and passion. Woah, he's a deep guy.


End file.
